1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an assembly of a first flexible sheet and a second flexible sheet by mechanical means, wherein a longitudinal edge of the first flexible sheet is folded over for forming a hem therein.
2. Related Art
It is noted that in principle the two flexible sheets may be made of any kind of material, such as textile, rubber, plastic and the like, and that the two flexible sheets do not necessarily have to be made of the same material. However, the material needs to be flexible to such an extent that the first flexible sheet can be folded over. Preferably, the flexible sheets are made of textile material, with the two flexible sheets being made up of cloths, for example cloths for awnings and the like. The second flexible sheet or cloth in particular forms a lining of the first flexible sheet or cloth in that case. The invention in particular relates to the manufacture by mechanical means of a lined curtain, wherein a longitudinal edge of the curtain is folded over for forming a hem therein. It is furthermore noted that within the framework of the invention, the term “hem” is understood to include the English concept “header”. The term “header” is a well-known term in the curtain industry, which relates to a folded-over “head” of a curtain.
Such an, albeit necessarily manual, method of manufacturing a lined curtain is generally known. In the known method, part of the lining is cut off manually along a longitudinal edge thereof. The curtain is then folded over on site for forming the hem therein. A strengthening strip may be adhered to the lining before the curtain is folded over on site. Cutting off said part of the lining, for example by means of a pair of scissors, and subsequently folding over the curtain at that location is not only a time-consuming, laborious and inefficient operation, it furthermore has the drawback that said manual cutting generally does not take place sufficiently accurately in practice, so that a hem of an insufficiently constant quality is obtained.